There are techniques known in the art for analyzing regions of an image (hereinafter referred to as target regions) based on image data representing the image in order to determine the type of the region (photo and text, for example). There are advantages in correctly determining the types of target regions, such as being able to process target regions using image processes that are most suitable for the image types. According to one technology known in the art, an image processor divides an image into a plurality of blocks and calculates the contrast for each block. Subsequently, the image processor categorizes each block as a photograph, text, and the like based on their contrast.